Hospital
by robot-keayleuu
Summary: During a rescue mission to a hospital ship, Luke masquerades as Vader. Alone-without a clear sense of identity-Luke's allegiance struggles the fine line between the Empire and Rebellion, and as the dark secrets of both sides unfold, Luke begins to drift further away from what he knows to be himself. (pending)
1. Due to unforeseen circumstances

**keayleuu:** For the prompt of 'hospital' (which we are calling a hospital ship, because 'medcenter' is about the least threatening name ever.)

M-ish lean, not really there. Future warning for blood, torture- probably death, too, because I don't know how to keep my characters alive. (It's getting to be a problem, for real.)

Set sometime after ANH, before Bespin.

* * *

He rested his head against the side of the ship, feeling the bumps as it travelled. The Millennium Falcon rattled all the way to the hospital—a sleek, white blot on the distance; currently no more than a smear on the windowpane. Hard to think that so many had entered that smear only to leave without their breath-hard to think that Luke might reach that same fate, too.

'Do you need us to go over it again?'

'No.' Luke sighed. 'I get the plan, I just… don't see how it's going to work, is all.'

He watched the stars from the passenger seat, seeming so self-assured from their position in the heavens. He pinched his temples, unable to shake the feeling something dark was drawing closer… Or maybe he was the one approaching it… walking into the monster's open jaws...

'It is a bit difficult,' Leia admitted, 'but we don't have a choice. Mon Mothma was captured by Imperial troopers earlier this week—they're holding her captive in the hospital ship ahead. Darth Vader himself is personally overlooking her detention, and considering you're the only Jedi aboard, you're the only one who can pull him off. The costume and voice changer will disguise you completely-you'll be fine, Luke,' she added, not looking him in the eye.

'Captain Solo, one standard hour until we reach our designation.'

'Alright, Threepio. Luke, are you ready to get changed?'

'No,' Luke ran his fingers through his hair. 'But I'll do it, anyway.'_ Even if it is against all my better instincts._

'You're worrying too much-we've been in worse binds before, eh?'

As Han moved from the arch and gestured for Luke to enter first, the younger man took one last look out of the viewport and sighed, feeling less than honoured as moved toward the back of the ship.

* * *

'I'm sorry- I think I just punched you in the face.'

'Really? I didn't feel it. If you ever get into a fight, I'd stick with your glowing wand.'

Luke stood thinly clothed in the back of the Millennium Falcon, a suit identical to the one that belonged to the infamous Darth Vader spread out on the cot before him. Han stood beside him, fumbling with various pieces of black, shining armour as he helped Luke to get dressed.

'This costume is so stiff that I can hardly climb inside... I'm so hot-I think I'm just going to wear my underwear beneath it. How can anyone walk around in this much leather?' Luke pulled a padded vest over his head and gasped, coming up for air.

'Just something you'll have to deal with, kid. Did you memorise the layout of the ship?'

'Of course.'

'All of it?'

'Um… enough to get me as far as I need to go.'

'Uh… huh.'

'Say, Han?'

'What is it?'

'Why'd they bring her _here_? I mean, this is a medical ship, right? Strange place to keep a prisoner.'

'Oh...' Han cleared his throat. 'There are rumours about that, actually. A lot of people say the Empire is working on… experimentation.'

'Experimentation?'

'Yeah. That's what I said, wasn't it?' He scratched his nose, as if it were no big deal.

Luke wanted to know more but didn't feel like prying the information from Han. He decidedly dropped the subject-allowing his own theories to fester in the back of his head.

'Are you certain Vader won't be there?' He asked, staring at the ever-approaching Medical ship depicted beyond a glass hatch. Han shrugged.

'Leia says he's booked at a conference, and his personal shuttle departed this morning...'

'Then won't it look suspicious if he's walking around the hospital?'

'Ah,' Han smiled- clearly pleased at his upper hand in knowledge. 'Yeah, well that's the thing: people don't _know_ he's at the conference. It's a secret meeting between the planetary rulers—the Emperor wants to keep them in his grasp, see? If it got leaked he was sending his personal frontman to influence the meetings, people would riot…This is pretty powerful information but since Mon was captured, and she was the one who brought the alliance together…' he nudged Luke hard in the ribcage. 'Hey. You listening?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh,' Han snorted. 'I get it-you're trying to feel up Vader with your famous Jedi senses.'

'I don't 'feel up' anyone with my famous Jedi senses,' Luke replied, a thin smile touching his lips. 'The truth is, they're not very helpful in this situation-I can't pick up people's signals unless I form an emotional connection with them, positive or negative. I haven't had any experience with Vader, so I don't know his signal.' Luke sighed, tugging at several strands of hair.

'Nothing feels out of place…. Maybe I am being paranoid.'

Han barked a laugh. 'No, no, no-I know exactly where this is heading. Let me guess: you have a bad feeling about this?'

'No… it isn't that. I don't feel anything at all… Like…' Like worthlessness. Like failure was hanging over him-like he was pre-destined to fail.

'Hey-there's an easy way around this, you know?'

'Really?'

'Sure there is: just don't think about it. Do everything we've told you, follow the map, find Mon and get out… No thought required-the task couldn't be any simpler.'

Luke didn't reply. As Han lifted the black mask over his head, he closed his eyes: feeling as if he were entering a dark tunnel-wondering if he'd live to see the light at the end.


	2. we regret to say that the hospital

The ambulance section of the medical ship was permanently open to accommodate emergencies. Using a cloaking device, the Millennium Falcon was able to slip through the scanners: virtually undetected as it landed in the hangar. In comparison to the Ambulance ships that entered the bay, the Falcon was miniscule and easily able to dart around before it found a large, empty supply container where it settled, hidden from view.

Uncomfortable in his Darth Vader costume, Luke stepped out the ship. He stumbled across the shadow of the container, attempting to become accustomed to walking. His costume was heavy and the stilts made him much taller than usual, so it took a moment to adjust. He staggered as he walked; the heels of his boots crashing down against the concrete, his footsteps following him up the staircase as he climbed.

The staircase he'd taken was an emergency exit, so Luke met nobody along the way. He'd hoped his tension would ease away with the steps but the more that he walked, the more anxious he became. As he moved through the labyrinths of corridor he felt uneasy; occasionally he passed an alien nurse who would bow her long neck and say: 'Good morning, Lord Vader.' Each time Luke would nod and quicken his pace—was it his imagination or did their gazes linger longer than they should?

After thirty minutes of walking, Luke begun to feel panicked. He'd memorized the layout but all the corridors were identical. The walls seemed to melt into one another and he had no sense of direction—when he met a nurse in the next hallway, Luke took the decision to ask for help.

'Do you mind telling me, uh… I mean, I demand to know where the reception desk is,' Luke pointed a finger to her chest for emphasis, but doubted it was very effective. The nurse craned her long, white neck and her large eyes blinked several times before she answered.

'It's just a few turns from here. Shall I walk you to your designation?'

She didn't sound unconvinced, but she hadn't addressed him as 'Lord Vader,' either. Luke let that one slide. The darker presence felt nearer, now… He just wanted to rescue Mon Mothma and escape. How many rooms could this hospital have?

The nurse led Luke into a spacious hall. Levitating beneath the ceiling was a smooth, sleek model of the hospital he'd entered- the Nebulon XIO. The model ship made Luke uneasy—he'd watched the hospital from the window when it appeared to be the same size as the model—seeing the familiar sight implied there was a second ship inside the bigger one, to which was also drawing closer. He imagined inside that there was another and another: an unimpeded paradox. Luke swallowed and turned to thank the nurse, to find she'd already disappeared.

In the middle of the lobby was an oval shaped desk where ten of the long necked aliens addressed various customers. The lobby was crowded with staff and-to Luke's disappointment-stormtroopers.

'This place is flooded with troops,' Luke thought to himself, regrettably. 'I thought I'd have to endure the hospital staff, but this is even worse. Han was right—the Empire have infiltrated the hospital ships. But why-what are they doing here?'

He stood at the end of a queue for the front desk, then remembered who he was supposed to be and wondered what he was doing. Striding to the front of the line, he stood before the previous customer and cleared his throat loudly.

'My name is Lord Vader, present ruler of the Sith. I demand that you serve me-' he took a breath- 'now.'

At this statement several people turned their heads-apparently they hadn't noticed him before. Luke had a soft aura that never made much of an impression but hoped the lobby would be too simple-minded to be disturbed by that prospect. Several stormtroopers mounted their guns, waving the crowds of people aside.

'Lord Vader.' The alien's voice was expressionless. 'This is… surprising. How may I be of assistance?'

'I need to know where you're keeping the Empire prisoners,' Luke blurted out, then added: 'I'm looking for a specific one. Perhaps you have a form of that information… swept away… somewhere.' With the last statement Luke held out his palm, and a glass ornament on the desk rolled over once.

The alien faltered whilst Luke leaned back, trying not to feel too impressed by himself.

'I'm not sure… I was told not to disclose-not to disclose holding information to a-anyone...' She swallowed thickly, realising her mistake. 'N-not that you're just 'anyone' at all… O-one moment, my Lord…'

Had Luke unintentionally force-persuaded her? Her previous, collected demeanour had slipped away with the seconds. It didn't matter-the action yielded the desired effect. Luke crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the lobby to see that several people were staring. After a few moments the alien returned—a second, identical alien following her in her footsteps.

'You took your time,' Luke declared as she fumbled between pages of a file-Luke wasn't used to ordering people around but decided he might as well get into character.

'M-My Lord,' the receptionist he'd addressed earlier gave a flustered bow and held out a sheet of paper.

'H-Here is the information I'm granted…the Empire holding cells are located on the u-upper block…' Luke reached out to take the paper when two long, white fingers suddenly snatched it from the air.

'Before you see this through,' the second alien interrupted, smoothly. 'Your presence is requested in room B20 on the temporarily floor. I believe we asked you repeatedly yesterday, though apparently the message did not reach your esteemed ears.'

Her voice was cool-without emotion- and Luke didn't know how to respond.

'Make no mistake,' the alien continued, 'We agreed you may retain your practice but at no point did I agree to wipe the blood of my patients from our walls. Should this dispute continue, know that the hospital will not continue our generosity—people are dying and as the death toll heightens, my patience begins to fray. And you can threaten us with your Emperor's powers, but I know the Empire are particularly reliant on the facilities we have equipped here. I advise you not to make an enemy of the hospital, Lord Vader.'

She lifted the paper back into the air, motioning for Luke to take it.

'Here is your file; do not threaten my staff with your sorcery again.'


	3. is currently inaccessible to the public

Luke snatched the paper from her grasp and moved quickly through the murmuring lobby-heart pounding in his chest as he walked-not knowing in which direction and not caring; hardly believing what he'd heard.

Luke didn't stop walking until he reached an empty hall-who did that receptionist think she was? And more importantly, why did it take all his strength just to hold himself back-was he becoming like Vader? He raised a hand to run his fingers through his hair, remembering all too late he was wearing a mask; he hadn't noticed it in that moment, because it had felt so natural.

The sheet of paper he'd been given was labelled 'UU41' and its diagram consisted of several small, blocked rooms. To Luke's dismay, the alien had been right: there wasn't a prisoner named Mon Mothma.

'Then they haven't listed her, or they're using an alias. Great-that means I'm doing this the long way.' Luke crumpled the page into a pouch on his belt.

'I'm not going to the temporarily floor, or wherever that clerk wanted. If she thinks I'm going to attend some _meeting_ she's out of her mind—I'm getting out of here as soon as I can.'

Even though he spoke the truth, his heart seemed to burn with curiosity—Luke wanted to know what was happening at the hospital: what it was that gave a simple receptionist the determination to stand up against the most powerful agent of the Empire. What was it that had the Empire so cautious? Could it be a potential key to the rebellion?

UU41 was a long way away, and no single elevator went straight to the top. Luke was on his second lift when a storm-trooper stepped in beside him and saluted.

'My Lord.'

'At ease.' Luke didn't know how Vader would have responded, so settled for what he supposed was common military speak. The elevator doors were open and they were the only two inside. Luke resisted the urge to fidget, sweat dripping down his back as he stood in the silence against the elevator wall.

'I've been sent to collect you by the Nebulon's commissioner—she believes you're booked for a meeting, sir, and wanted to ensure you didn't forget.'

'You take orders from me,' Luke growled, frustrated. 'And I certainly didn't order an escort. If I'd needed one, I would have asked. That's all-you're dismissed.'

The trooper straightened his back.

'But Sir… I was ordered by the head commissioner herself-'

'I believe,' Luke repeated. 'That I dismissed you from my company. I've no more to say on the subject—leave me.'

The trooper stepped forward and pressed the button on the panel. Immediately, the doors of the lift closed and the ground begun to shake as the elevator descended back unto the lower levels.

'Apologises, my Lord,' the trooper said, firmly. 'But my squadron has orders from the Emperor himself that we're to keep the commissioner happy at all costs. Right now, her wish is that you attend the committee.'

From underneath his helmet Luke blinked, surprised. He hadn't expected to be shut down, and definitely not like this…. He'd always thought that Vader had close to God-like capabilities when it came to commanding the galaxy-the reality was he couldn't command his own troops. When the lift finished the trooper moved aside, gesturing for Luke to enter first.

They were back in a hallway—the white walls lined with small, ovular doors. Each door had a silver plate with an inscription across its middle. The trooper led him toward a door which opened automatically.

-Committee Lounge-

Peering inside, Luke saw a white alien sitting comfortably on a simple couch, two identical aliens standing behind her with their heads dipped. It was then Luke realised that the species were telepathic-which meant to some extent, Force sensitive. Regrettably, Luke entered the room.

'My Lord,' the alien's tone was implacable. 'I'm glad you could make it this time: please sit.'

'What is it?' Defiantly, Luke took a seat; not liking the way the conversation had begun. 'Why did you call me here? I… I'm in the middle of my duties. I have a very important-'

'I apologise for the disturbance, however I also have duties that need to be fulfilled. Had you attended last week when specified, your time now may have been spared.'

'I… I had more urgent matters to attend.' Luke guessed?

'Indeed. But least you not forget our generosity.' The alien began to pour yellow tea into a small, china cup. Luke swallowed and felt his throat constrict, wondering if he too could take tea when his mission reached its end. It was such a simple wish, yet seemed so painfully far away.

'A rebel ship has made a landing here. They thought their cloaking device would go unnoticed by our scanners.'

'They were wrong?'

'Clearly. There's no doubt about it—the ship is of the same calibre as the one that rescued Princess Leia during the construction of the Death Star. Your men recognised the fake registration immediately.'

Luke clutched at the arms of the couch, feeling his heart sink into his stomach.

'I'm outraged,' he commented, but his tone of voice was wrong: he sounded too high pitched and far too desperate to be serious.

The alien stirred her tea with a long finger, examining a droplet in the light of the view-port.

'The hospital security is on red alert-you have our word that wherever they are, we'll find them. It's highly likely that the anonymous terrorist who blew up your Death Star is also a part of the invading crew-no doubt he's already made an attempt to infiltrate my ship.'

This wasn't good-the Empire were looking for him already? Luke blushed, remembering he was a war criminal and had taken thousands of lives on Yavin. How could he forget? As if he didn't think about it every hour of every day…

'That man is a serial killer.' The alien told him, sternly. 'And not to be taken lightly. It's already clear that the Rebellion have no concern for death toll-their purpose is to eradicate the Empire-anything less is an obstacle. I do not want my facility caught in the crossfire of this battle-even worse, should these 'rebels' uncover the nature of your experiments, the publicity for my hospital would be substantially negative-'

'I don't… I don't want to have this conversation any more,' Luke murmured, squeezing his thighs. There were three aliens in the room, and his trooper by the door… All of them were enemies… He felt hot, on edge…

'I don't have time to listen to you… I'm sick of this politeness! If you have something to say, just say it-spit it out!'

Somewhere along the sentence, Luke had climbed to his feet and his voice had risen to a shout. He paused- listening to his breathing through the amplifier- anger snaking its way around his body as he trembled.

'Very well,' the alien took a sip of her tea. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth… But Luke never discovered what it was she had to say.


	4. New evidence has come to light

The events seemed to happen in slow motion: first, the teacup fell onto the floor and rolled across the carpet. Then an orange streak passed through the commissioner's chest; by the time the teacup had stopped rolling, she was already dead.

Quivering, Luke traced the path of the laser until his eyes found the trooper who'd accompanied him into the room.

'An order has come in from the Emperor-kill all hospital staff. The experiments are drawing to a close, and reinforcements are on their way as I speak-we're taking the hospital for our own.'

'R-reinforcements? Wait!'

His cry was too late-lasers ripped through the bodies of the remaining two aliens. Before he could think about what he was doing, Luke rushed over to one who still emitted a force signal, picking her up in his arms.

'She's bleeding, but she's still alive!'

Luke was right-blue liquid trailed from her temple, and her breaths were quick and shallow.

'It's not too late, we can take her to the injury ward-'

The trooper crouched beside Luke, pressed the blaster against the alien's head and fired. The alien quivered then lay still, her large eyes glittering and vacant.

As Luke sat with the deceased alien in his arms, he felt as if his heart were being torn in two. The room had become so stained with death, and everything had become so dark, so suddenly. Why? He had been doing so well... Why did it have to come to this-where had it all gone wrong?

He stood, allowing the body to slide to the floor.

'It was for the best,' Luke said, coldly. Brushing down his front, he turned to face the trooper. 'Those creatures were telepathic: the rest will know what happened here, soon. We must leave this place- escort me to the holding cells.'

Without thinking, Luke walked from the room. He found his legs carrying him to the end of the hallway and then stopping before an elevator, silently stepping inside. He didn't have to think about the actions-they happened by themselves, as though already pre-destined. Luke had to wonder just how many of his actions were of his own decision, and what proportion of those would be futile. The feeling he'd experienced before he'd entered the hospital-had fate been decided, and if it had, could he still make a change?

'He wanted me to see this, didn't he?' Luke asked the trooper beside him, as the elevator begun to move. 'The Emperor… you said he gave you direct orders; he ordered you to take me here so I would witness the death of the hospital commissioner. Why?'

'I'm unsure, my Lord-most likely it is a reminder of your loyalty… not that treason was my implication, but these are divided times. With terrorists and spies around every corner, people are fearful for their future. You're irreplaceable to us, Sir-you give us hope for a better tomorrow.'

Luke shifted uncomfortably. The trooper had made the Empire sound so glorified… was that logic pre-programmed, or did he really believe it?

'You said reinforcements were arriving-does that mean the Emperor will be making an appearance?' This was Luke's biggest concern.

'It's unlikely he would set foot in a mere medical facility, although nobody can predict his majesties judgment.'

So, another entry on Luke's list of caution-great.

'The Hospital staff have betrayed the Empire-they are a threat to the peace.' The trooper turned to face Luke's mask. 'We trusted them with our research but they saw it as an attempt to blackmail us, despite claiming to work for the good of the many. If we halt the experiments prematurely, the lives we sacrificed will go to waste. The Empire are democratic-when we make a decision, we have to consider the entire galaxy. It's for the galaxy alone that the experiments continue.'

Experiments… that term kept cropping up, and Luke felt as if he'd missed a significant proportion of knowledge. Could he simply ask about them? Would that look suspicious?

The other thing that disturbed Luke was that the trooper's words should have been horrific, but they sounded-to some extent- rational. Maybe if he knew what the experiments were…

'How are they progressing? The experiments, I mean.'

The trooper hesitated. 'My… my Lord… if you're asking my opinion then I… I cannot say.' He seemed to become critical. 'I am a mere trooper who acts upon the Emperor's command; expansive knowledge of the experiments is classified to lower-ranks like me. Sir- as the manager of that section-you should not need my thoughts…'

The question had been too direct -Luke blushed, realising he should have known better.

'I'm sorry… Sometimes I need a second opinion...'

Why did he apologise when he was superior? He'd spoken without thinking and misstepped again-the trooper looked away, and Luke felt his chest constrict. His lightsabre was hidden in a clasp on his belt-would he kill to keep his cover? Luke fidgeted nervously.

'My Lord… Forgive me for pointing this out, but you don't seem to have inserted the keycard to the holding floor. The lift is stopping at the floor beneath the cells-it won't take us any higher unless you show your keycard to the panel and validate your identity.'

He really was trapped, now-Luke decided on a different approach.

'I changed my mind: I don't want to see the cells. Your words have caused me great concern-I want to examine the experiments instead.'

'I see,' the trooper paused. 'If you'd just tell me which floor that's on, I can take you there immediately, Sir.'

Clever trooper-he clearly had his suspicions.

'You will take me to the experiments or provide me with a keycard.' Luke tried to summon the Force into his words, but was unable to distinguish if he needed light or dark. The trooper raised his blaster and Luke's pulse begun to race.

'You're not him, are you?'

Luke swallowed. 'Who do you mean?'

For a moment, he had to contemplate that question:

_Who am I depends on what I do-humans are defined by their actions. Killing this man is what Vader would do, and if I give in, I'm no different to him…_

Staring down the barrel of the trooper's blaster, questions pulsed through Luke's mind. Beneath the folds of his cape, he clasped the hilt of his lightsabre, attempting to bring clarity to who he should be:

_I am Vader, and this man is in my way. _

_I am Luke, and I don't want to take any more lives-_

The blaster quivered, and when Luke saw the trooper position his finger on the trigger he instantly knew which side of him had won.


	5. to suggest that the hospital

**keayleuu:** I've been reading the reviews and I really want to say how much I treasure every single one. (If you reviewed, thank you very much!)

Interlude where we break away from Luke-trauma isn't good for characters health! Oh... and speaking of things that aren't good for health...

* * *

Darth Vader was having a bad day, which-would you believe it-wasn't such an infrequent occurrence.

He ached slightly, as if somewhere in his body he knew that something wasn't right. It was an unshakable instinct that he couldn't pinpoint, like an invisible cloud that threatened to immerse him. Trepidation: that was the name of the feeling, though it chilled him slightly to admit it.

The Hospital had prepared a stasis chamber where Vader had spent a good proportion of his days. Somedays, he didn't even leave-what was the point in making an appearance? Whilst he was a puppet with his Master pulling his strings from the shadows, he was flickering and pathetic- an empty entity. He hated the hospital, and hated being surrounded by so many empathetic individuals. Instead of fearing him, the nurses felt sorry for him; their gazes seeming to slip right over his mask. He needed his mask: without it, he felt crucified-vulnerable and exposed for all the galaxy to see. And there were other nurses, of course, who took advantage of their insight: they tried power-play and manipulation, blackmail and threats of strikes. Not that they concerned Vader-he was above their simple minds- the staff were already dead from the moment he'd set foot in the hospital; they just didn't know it, yet.

He needed a walk-with the flick of his hand, his monitor turned on and downloaded a week of messages to his datapad. After snatching it up Vader left his chamber, scrolling through his messages as he strode through the hallways.

'Lord Vader: your presence is required at a planetary commission due to take place on…'

Oops-he hadn't seen that file. Oh well-the date had already passed. Into the recycling bin.

'After you neglected to send a conformation concerning the planetary commission, the Emperor has dispatched a shuttle with a private agent in your name-'

Vader deleted this one, too-he was used to having his duties filled in by 'private agents,' but Mara Jade didn't trouble Vader- he was both smart enough to acknowledge her, and smart enough to forget about her.

Upon opening the next message, a 3D projection of the Nebulon's commissioner popped out of the datapad.

'Lord Vader: I'd like to message you about a conference due to take place this morning. This marks the third time we've recalled it in order to fit in with your personal schedule-please arrive at the front desk and ask for me immediately. If you're not serious about attending then I can no longer uphold my end of our bargain. That is all I have to say on the matter.'

With this, the projection ended.

As insolent as Vader found the commissioner, unless he satisfied her demands the stranglehold she had on him would only continue to tighten. He supposed he had no other choice than to attend the meeting-tolerating her attitude would be a small price to pay until the experiments finished and she met the inevitable.

Aggravated, Vader stood and waited for an elevator. His head was dipped and he was so immersed in his datapad that he didn't notice the identical black figure who stepped shakily from the elevator doors, staring at his outstretched palms. The figure then hurried away down the corridor and disappeared from view before Vader could look up.

'So the terrorist is here…' Vader murmured to himself. 'These staff are useless: you'd think they'd notice a rebel when one walked right past them.'

No matter- they'd all be dead soon, anyway. The truth was that Vader couldn't summon enough energy to become frustrated by their failure; he was tired and had enough of frustration, enough of patience, enough of failure… perhaps even enough of living, but his life wasn't his own to lose, any more.

Realising the elevator doors had opened, Vader stepped inside to find a trooper slumped against the wall, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out. Although he was sprawled at an unnatural angle, the trooper looked calm and somehow peaceful-the mere sight of him made Vader feel instantly enraged.

'Unconscious: what a waste of space! Intoxicated, probably-whilst on duty, too! The Empire has no need for troopers of such calibre!'

He held out his palm and snapped the trooper's neck. As the doors of the lift closed and Vader descended with the dead body, in his mind he imagined all the excuses the deceased trooper would have conjured had he awoken before he died:

'My lord, I didn't expect you to be here!'

'My lord, I have a drinking addiction!'

'My lord, I have a family!' -It was the last one got underneath Vader's armour the most.

'I have a conference booked. Where is it?' He snapped, taking lengthy strides to reach the front desk. The alien behind it lifted her head and flinched-of all the thing she may have been daydreaming about, the sight of Vader charging at her was apparently not one of them.

'My… my lord! The conference just f-finished… I-I was under the impression that you yourself attended….'

'It's finished?' What a terrible shame: long, drawn-out meetings were Vader's favourite way to spend an afternoon. Still, he doubted he'd hear the end of it now.

'Then that brings me to my next priority: bring me a paper hand-out of the Empire's holding cells.' He needed to know which rooms were being occupied because all of the prisoners had all been scheduled to be terminated… although Vader didn't include that part.

'A second one? My Lord, I'll... I'll be happy to retrieve it… though I recall you asking for that exact file this morning. Was the print not to your liking? Maybe it was because the lettering was too small? I-I-I'm sorry, it's not often that we use paper so I don't know how to…'

What was she babbling about? Vader neither knew nor cared.

'No: I didn't collect the file earlier-that's why I'm asking for it now. If I'd received it earlier, I wouldn't have any reason to come and get it now, would I?'

He spoke slowly and carefully, resisting the urge to spell out each syllable. What a simple minded creature-Vader would have almost felt sorry for her, had her ignorance not been so thoroughly sickening.

'T-that's true,' the alien knotted her long fingers together, shyly. It took her a moment to remember that she had a task to do and she jumped, disappearing quickly into a room behind her.

When she returned she passed a sheet of paper across the desk to Vader. As he reached out to take it with a single, gloved hand, the alien rested her fingers atop his and squeezed his knuckles, gently.

'My Lord… p-please be careful. There's something dark in the distance… I'm fearful for the hospital.' Her large eyes glittered and points of white light swum like fishes, lost in their depths-she was nervous, quivering a little inside. It was an effort for her to still herself, Vader realised. He didn't know what to say in response.

'I'm sorry for being so blatant, but I… I need to know. You… you feel it more clearly than the rest of us, don't you? The darkness… D-do you feel it, too? Do you know that it's coming? Are you here to save us?'

For a moment Vader stared at her.

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about,' he replied. He removed her hand with a firm gesture, and left the hall without looking back.

Vader was used to telling lies-you don't get a reputation as a tyrant without coming to depend on more than a few. Lying was like a second nature to Vader-that was why before he'd left the lobby, he'd already tapped in the order to have the alien at the desk executed. The reason why was never specified on the command.


End file.
